


Ordinario

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su abuela le dijo que cuando cumpliera veinte años se convertiría en una persona ordinaria. A lo mejor eso también significa que entonces el fuego que no recuerda cuándo empezó a quemar se apagará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinario

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

El día que Rin regresa a Japón, Tokio despierta encapotado, regado por una suave llovizna que se mete bajo los paraguas a causa de un viento calmo y tranquilo. Haruka olvida el paraguas en la broma que es su apartamento, pese a que ya chispeaba cuando ha salido; probablemente Makoto le reñiría si se enterase, pero su mejor amigo no ha podido acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto, y a Haruka le gusta la lluvia.

Afortunadamente, el avión de Rin no se ha retrasado a causa del mal tiempo; la hora prevista para su aterrizaje coincide con lo que el joven le dijo hace unos días por videollamada, aunque Haruka echa de menos, en la pantalla en la que aparecen las próximas llegadas, un rostro sonriente y una voz ligeramente distorsionada por la distancia que la tecnología aún no ha podido solucionar del todo.

Aún falta media hora para que Rin ponga los pies en casa cuando Haruka llega a la terminal. El joven podría convencerse de que está tan pronto por accidente, achacar su excesiva puntualidad a un derroche de cautela y la merecida desconfianza que alberga hacia el sistema ferroviario de Tokio, pero ya no tiene dieciséis años y ahorrarse el esfuerzo de mentirse ya no es tan doloroso. La impaciencia lleva días burbujeando en el fondo de su estómago como un guiso que empezó a cocinar sin darse cuenta la última vez que se despidió de Rin; y es cierto que internet hace maravillas –y, en esta ocasión, Rin ha cumplido su promesa de mantenerse en contacto con él–; pero Haruka desea, con una intensidad que probablemente nunca admitirá, tener al joven encaramado a su hombro hasta que el rompecabezas que es su interior se resuelva y llegue el momento de decirle que es un pesado pero no que se aparte.

Pasan cinco minutos desde la hora prometida, y Haruka sabe que Rin tiene que enseñar su pasaporte, sabe que tiene que recoger su equipaje, pero sus pies no lo entienden y lo llevan a dar un paseo que lo lleva hasta la vidriera salpicada de gotas de lluvia, a través de la cual puede ver la pista de aterrizaje. Vuelve a mirar la pantalla, esperando una explicación acerca de por qué Rin aún no está ahí, pero antes de que pueda leer lo que pone una voz capaz de matar una tormenta y hacer palidecer al sol parece atravesar toda la terminal, clavándose justo donde más arde con la forma de su nombre.

Porque sin importar cuántos años pasen, una parte de Haruka siempre temerá el regreso de Rin. Porque el joven ya no tiene trece años ni miles de inseguridades, ni tampoco dieciséis cargados con odio hacia sí mismo y desprecio a aquello en lo que había creído; pero Australia nunca perderá ese matiz oscuro con que Haruka la empezó a asociar en el momento en que Rin anunció esa traición bajo el cerezo de la escuela.

Pero a pesar de todo no puede evitar responder con una sonrisa, girándose hacia el sonido y abriendo los brazos lo justo para acomodar a Rin entre ellos, sin saber si corre más riesgo de morir estrangulado en ese cálido abrazo o de intoxicarse con la risa que se enreda en su pelo y vibra a través de su ropa y la de Rin. Vagamente se da cuenta de que los imperceptibles dos centímetros que los separaban en el instituto se han estirado un poco más; la mandíbula afilada del joven es aún más marcada, su cabello algo más corto pero tan llamativo en ese día gris como Haruka lo recuerda.

—No esperaba que hiciera sol, pero el día es un asco —comenta Rin cuando se separan, mirando a través de los cristales tras Haruka—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me has echado de menos? —pregunta sonriendo, agachándose para buscar en su maleta algo que ponerse sobre el fino jersey que obviamente no es suficiente.

Haruka es consciente de que probablemente su amigo no busca la respuesta instintiva, la que es brutalmente sincera y lo marea sólo con su mera existencia, así que opta por recortar la verdad hasta un punto que no haga a Rin huir despavorido.

—Quiero nadar contigo —admite, y cuando Rin saca la cabeza por el cuello de su sudadera su sonrisa es menos divertida y más cálida—. Vamos.

Es, en cierto modo, divertido, tener a Rin siguiéndolo obedientemente, sin cuestionar cada giro. Haruka no puede evitar recordar el viaje del año anterior a Australia, cuando la situación se dio a la inversa, y pese a que lo ocurrido en Roma aún da vueltas en su mente no puede evitar relajarse un poco.

En el tren, Rin habla de Australia. De sus entrenamientos, sí, pero también de Russell y Lori y Winnie. Le cuenta que sus padres de acogida están encantados con él, que debería ir a hacerles una visita. Haruka promete ir en cuanto ahorre un poco y no logra decir mucho más porque su vagón está saturado y ha terminado encerrado entre Rin, las maletas y la ventana; pese a que se mantiene ocupado observando las gotas de lluvia que hacen carreras en el cristal, su amigo está demasiado cerca para que Haruka pueda hacer uso de sus limitadas habilidades comunicativas, tres desobedientes mechones rojos quemando su oreja y un torrente de palabras escarpando la piel de su cuello. Rin ha vuelto y su presencia es tan real que Haruka necesita conjurar cadenas hechas de mil y un miedos para evitar llenar su cuerpo de parches con la forma de su nombre.

Fiel a su costumbre de no darse cuenta de nada, Rin no se percata del brillo ávido que engulle el azul de la mirada de Haruka por pura rabia al no poder devorarlo a él.

Por una vez, Haruka agradece la ingenuidad de su amigo en lugar de frustrarse por ella.

 

 

 

Es el agua quien disipa los últimos temores de Haruka. Nada más saltar a la piscina, su etérea caricia le transmite la presencia de Rin a su lado, mostrándole que no ha cambiado, que quien se desliza a su lado es simplemente _Rin_ , ese contacto eléctrico sin adulterar, sin miedo ni rabia que enturbie la piscina ni la tranquilidad de Haruka.

Vagamente se percata de que termina segundo, y de que eso significa que ha perdido. No le importa, mucho menos cuando la risa salvaje de Rin llega hasta sus oídos, impactando en su pecho con la fuerza de un tsunami. A Haruka se le ha pasado por la cabeza en alguna ocasión la idea de que no debe de ser desagradable morir en el agua, pero cuando la palma de la mano de Rin choca con la suya piensa, tratando de evitar atrapar los dedos de su amigo, que ahogarse en ese sonido debe de ser la mejor forma de marcharse del mundo.

Cuando vuelven tras esa reunión en el agua, Rin está agotado; su energía no es infinita, y tras una ducha apenas tarda diez minutos en quedarse dormido en el futón de Haruka sin ni siquiera taparse. Haruka no logra disfrazar la sonrisa que la estampa graba en su rostro de irritación; arropa a Rin para evitar que coja un resfriado y se acomoda en el otro futón –el que en teoría es para su amigo–, entrelazando los dedos cuando la tentación de jugar con el pelo imposiblemente rojo del joven crece demasiado para controlarla únicamente con su mente.

Rin no se queda mucho en Tokio. El curso en Australia ya ha terminado y no volverá allí hasta finales de febrero, pero quiere dedicar tiempo a su familia, por lo que pasa poco más de una semana con Haruka. Él intenta decirse que no le importa, que de todas formas tiene clase y Rin sólo contribuiría a distraerlo, pero durante los días en los que su amigo se convierte en su compañero de piso atesora cada instante que pasan juntos.

Haruka se siente un poco ridículo en ocasiones. Ni siquiera hace tanto que no ve a Rin; nadaron juntos en Roma hace tres meses. Pero precisamente lo ocurrido allí forma parte de la razón por la que durante esos días su único deseo al salir de clase o del entrenamiento es regresar a su apartamento y salir con Rin para mostrarle Tokio, aprovechando que su amigo se come con los ojos la cuidad con la que no está familiarizado para dejar, si bien únicamente por unos instantes, que su imaginación juegue con la idea de comérselo en un sentido menos figurado.

Es triste, reflexiona, que lo único que pueda hacer sea fantasear. Pero es preferible a estropear su relación con Rin por un impulso, por un simple capricho. Aunque dicho capricho lleve quemando su corazón más tiempo del que ha sido consciente de ello y Haruka no sepa cuándo se le pasará.

Pero no es culpa de Rin; es simplemente algo lógico, algo natural. Rin es demasiado vivo, demasiado brillante para detenerse a mirar dos veces a Haruka de la forma en que él lo hace. Demasiado extraño es convivir con la realidad de que su amigo lo admira por algo diferente a su talento para nadar, demasiado difícil buscar el motivo de la inexplicable atracción de Rin. Lo único que Haruka tiene claro es que está dispuesto a resistir ese incendio hasta que se apague o lo reduzca a cenizas si con eso puede mantener a Rin a su lado. Lo último que quiere es perderlo de nuevo, porque sabe que en esta ocasión no tendría más oportunidades para recuperarlo.

De todas formas, piensa, está condenado a no tener nada más que la amistad de Rin. No puede negar que, pese a que lo ocurrido en Roma le dolió como el mordisco de una cobra, una parte de él estaba esperando algo así. Que fue Samuel Brown, pero el nombre de la persona a la que encontró en las duchas, a escasos centímetros de los labios que anhela, es irrelevante, así como las atolondradas explicaciones de un Rin tremendamente azorado cuando Haruka lo encontró en una situación tan embarazosa. Lo único importante, el quid de la cuestión, es lo que Haruka ha sabido probablemente desde siempre: que no es él.

A veces se pregunta si Samuel Brown es el único. Si es el primero. Sabe que Rin es un romántico empedernido y no cree que haya muchos más, pero también sabe que Australia es un país mucho más abierto que Japón, que allí a Rin probablemente no le tiemble la mano al tomar la de otro nombre cuando aquí apenas ha sido capaz de admitir su homosexualidad ante unos pocos amigos.

Pero eso, piensa de madrugada unas horas antes de que Rin se marche a Iwatobi, tampoco cambia nada. Por eso nunca lo expresa en voz alta.

Rin es un compendio de sueño y pelo revuelto cuando suena el despertador para advertir a Haruka que ha de ir a clase y a él que tiene que regresar con su familia. No dice nada mientras se viste y se peina, salvo para bufar cada vez que se choca con Haruka en la caja en que vive el joven. Sólo cuando descubre el desayuno decide comunicarse verbalmente.

—Caballa —resopla, con esa exasperación que siempre lo lleva al punto en el que puede aceptar cualquier desafío que se le proponga por absurdo que parezca. Haruka se muerde una sonrisa—. No he desayunado otra cosa en todos estos días —protesta.

—Nadie te obliga a comértela —replica el joven, ya terminando su filete. Rin decide que comer es más productivo que quejarse, y cuando termina se empeña en fregar los platos mientras Haruka se prepara para ir a clase.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —puntualiza.

El olor a jabón, al desodorante de Rin, a cotidianeidad, hace daño a Haruka. Es un recordatorio de lo que podría tener pero por lo que no quiere arriesgarse a luchar.

Haruka acompaña a Rin hasta la estación de tren. Sólo se desvía un poco (veinte minutos) del camino que normalmente sigue hasta la universidad. Le pide que salude a sus amigos de parte suya y de Makoto. Se deja abrazar y pierde toda la motivación para ir a clase.

Observa a Rin, envuelto en el frío de final de otoño y más resplandeciente que nunca, y sonríe cuando el joven se sonroja ante la intensidad de su mirada. Aunque sólo sea incomodidad, es agradable influir de alguna manera en él.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —protesta Rin, rascándose la nuca. Haruka niega con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

Samuel Brown le pica en los labios, en los ojos y en el corazón.

—Que tengas un buen viaje. Te veré en Navidad.

Haruka se frota los ojos cuando el picor se hace insoportable. Afortunadamente, ya está fuera del campo de visión de Rin.

 

 

 

Haruka está convencido de que Makoto sospecha algo desde hace un tiempo. No le dijo nada de lo ocurrido en Roma, al igual que tampoco se le ha ocurrido jamás hablarle del cambio en su manera de mirar a Rin (no necesita una segunda voz que le dé esperanzas, Haruka sabe hacerse daño sin ayuda), pero convencerse de que el joven no sabe nada salvo que alguien se lo cuente es, además de engañarse, un insulto a su amistad.

Sin embargo, sabe que, independientemente de cuánto sepa, Makoto no interferirá. No le sorprendería, sin embargo, que el joven le preguntara al respecto.

Es por eso que, cuando camino a Iwatobi, lo primero que su mejor amigo hace cuando Haruka despierta de su corta siesta es preguntarle qué tal han ido los días de convivencia con Rin, el joven se plantea seriamente cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que lleguen a su destino.

—Bien —responde en su lugar, mirando por la ventana con la esperanza vana de que Makoto confunda el miedo a responder con aburrimiento.

Sabe que no logra engañarlo, pero su amigo no insiste en el tema.

Iwatobi huele a frío y a luces de Navidad, pero también a una tranquilidad impensable en Tokio, a calles despejadas y a hogar. Los sonidos que Haruka relaciona con el pueblo en el que ha crecido son, precisamente, los que los reciben cuando bajan del tren: Nagisa se abalanza sobre él y luego se engancha a Makoto como un mono trepando un árbol; Rei derrocha su acostumbrada formalidad; Sousuke le dedica una seca cabezada y Gou sonríe de oreja a oreja, aferrada al brazo de Rin, que si no ha adelantado a Nagisa en su carrera hacia Haruka es porque lo vio hace apenas dos semanas.

Haruka lamenta que la efusividad de Rin tenga un límite.

Su madre llama la víspera de Navidad y se disculpa porque su padre y ella no pueden pasar las fiestas en Iwatobi. Haruka siente la lástima que desprenden las miradas de sus amigos, la nota pegarse a él y fundirse con su piel como un lodo tóxico que amenaza con inmovilizarlo por completo, pero no le sorprende la noticia. Su abuela aún vivía la última vez que sus padres se quedaron en Iwatobi para recibir el nuevo año.

No le importa. Cuando Makoto no lo invita a pasar el día con su familia, la vieja casa cubierta de soledad cruje con la presencia de sus amigos; en ocasiones rechaza sus ofertas, pero cuando Rin se planta en la puerta no tiene muchas opciones.

En la víspera de Año Nuevo, van a visitar el templo que se yergue en el punto más alto de Iwatobi. Haruka conoce a los nuevos integrantes del club de natación, pero no tarda en buscar la compañía más tranquila de Makoto; los chicos han oído a Nagisa y Rei hablar sin cesar de él y no cesan de hacerle cumplidos y preguntarle si irá al club de natación para mostrarles su talento.

Rin y Gou llegan apenas media hora antes de la medianoche, pero Haruka no puede reprochar la tardanza a su amigo cuando lo ve vestido con un kimono y una sonrisa más brillante que la luna. Arropado por la presencia de Makoto a su lado, Haruka se envalentona y por unos instantes se siente capaz de llevar a Rin a un lugar apartado y contagiarle el fuego que arde en su interior.

Luego recuerda, de nuevo, todos los motivos por los que no puede, y sus dedos se cierran en torno a un pliegue de su propio kimono en lugar de alrededor de la mano de Rin. No quiere cruzar esa línea y no poder volver a la situación actual.

Pese a todo, terminan por quedarse solos. Quizá sea cosa de Makoto, quizá las miradas inquisitivas de Rin; pero en algún momento el repiqueteo de la getas de sus amigos es sustituido por un silencio que se rompe con las campanadas del templo. Rin le agarra el brazo y tira de él hasta el mirador, atolondrado como siempre y con una idea ridícula en mente.

—¡Hay luna llena! —explica, tirando de él, y Haruka teme tropezar y caerse, y sobre todo arrastrar a Rin con él. Pero cuando da un traspié el brazo de Rin está ahí, impidiendo que acabe en el suelo—. No me explico cómo puedes ser tan elegante en el agua y tan inútil usando las piernas —masculla el joven, pero incluso a pesar de la oscuridad Haruka intuye su sonrisa—. Ven, quiero empezar el año viéndolo.

Haruka lo sigue, aunque ambos disminuyen el ritmo. La mano de Rin sigue aferrando su codo, como si el joven temiera que Haruka fuese a salir corriendo si lo suelta, pero su presa se afloja un poco cuando llegan a la baranda que impide que rueden terraplén abajo.

Hay más gente que ha tenido la misma idea que Rin, pero Haruka no les presta atención. No cuando la luna más llena que en mucho tiempo baña a Rin en un manto plateado, haciendo palidecer incluso el pelo que abrasa a Haruka en sus sueños. El aire frío que hace ondear las mangas de sus kimonos no logra apagar el fuego.

Se obliga a apartar la mirada de su amigo, sin embargo, cuando un breve destello de curiosidad chisporrotea en su interior, queriendo saber la causa de su expresión maravillada. Ha de admitir que es un espectáculo bonito: las luces de las calles de Iwatobi parecen un cuadro puntillista, y el mar negro que acaricia la costa se asemeja a una bestia que espera la ocasión adecuada para atacar. Haruka distingue un barco a lo lejos y por un breve instante se pregunta cómo se verá el pueblo desde allí.

—Parece una procesión de hadas —responde Rin, y no es hasta ese momento que Haruka comprende que ha hablado en voz alta.

—¿Alguna vez lo has visto? —inquiere.

Rin niega con la cabeza con demasiada rapidez.

—Mi padre lo decía a veces —su voz se hace pequeña y sus dedos aprietan el brazo de Haruka en busca de una suerte de apoyo que el joven no sabe cómo darle—. En Sídney hay espectáculos y fuegos artificiales —explica, y su tono se vuelve más enérgico, por unos instantes forzosamente alegre—. Nunca los he visto porque siempre vuelvo por Navidad, pero a Lori le gustan.

Haruka pronto olvida Iwatobi. Rin es infinitamente más hermoso; incluso ahora que su expresión ilusionada se ha desvanecido brilla como todo el pueblo, su sonrisa nostálgica regia como mil lunas en la extraña oscuridad de su mirada. Admira el bulto que es su nuez subir y bajar cuando traga saliva, casi apartándose de un salto cuando cierra las manos en puños para resistir la tentación de acercarlas a Rin y encuentra los dedos del joven, temblorosos y pegajosos a causa de un sudor atípico en la víspera de Año Nuevo, refugiados entre los suyos.

—¿No vas a pedir un deseo? —pregunta, dedicando una rápida mirada al templo olvidado tras ellos.

Rin niega con la cabeza, apretando la mano de Haruka.

—Ahora no hace falta.

La última campanada, la que recibe el nuevo año, sorprende a Haruka sosteniendo la mano de Rin con un millar de preguntas que se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche.

 

 

 

Rin parte de nuevo a Australia pocos días después de que Haruka regrese a Tokio. Pese a que había propuesto, en un tono ligero, abusar unos días de la hospitalidad de Haruka antes de irse, al final no lo hace; de modo que se despiden dos veces, una en la estación de tren de Iwatobi y otra en el aeropuerto de Narita.

Algo en el abrazo de Rin antes de coger su avión es frío como el día al que dice adiós. Haruka no sabe el motivo, y pese a que no saber algo que concierne a Rin es una sensación familiar no por eso es menos perturbadora. Los brazos de Rin titubean al rodear sus hombros y Haruka no tiene la menor idea de qué ha cambiado entre ellos, pese a que es más que evidente que hay algo irrevocablemente diferente, y sólo atina a aferrar la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de Rin y desear que sus manos no tiemblen tanto como su espíritu.

Una parte de él espera que Rin aproveche el breve momento en que Makoto se queda al margen para hablar de la víspera de Año Nuevo, que le explique qué fue esa pequeña eternidad de manos entrelazadas e Iwatobi a sus pies, pero su amigo sólo susurra _No te confíes o te quedarás atrás_ en su hombro y Haruka se pregunta si después de todo aquella noche no fue más que otro de sus sueños.

No importa, se dice. Un Samuel Brown recogerá a Rin en otro aeropuerto, y para él probablemente será más romántico que mil noches contemplando Iwatobi bajo la luna.

 

 

 

La reunión llega antes de lo esperado. A mediados de mayo el entrenador de Haruka anuncia un campamento de entrenamiento en Sidney junto a equipos de natación de universidades australianas, y esa misma noche el nudo de ilusión que el joven finge ignorar se aprieta cuando Rin le confirma, una pantalla y un océano más allá, que está incluido en el lote.

La minúscula duda que acompaña a cada uno de los gestos de Rin es evidente incluso a través del ordenador. Haruka se muerde la lengua para evitar preguntar, al menos mientras no tenga medios para asegurarse de que el joven responderá en lugar de huir; en su lugar acepta, no sin un atisbo de incertidumbre, la oferta de su amigo de dejarlo quedarse en su apartamento en lugar de empobrecerse en hoteles, así como las ideas que se le ocurren para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Una tarde de finales de junio, Haruka coge un avión en Tokio, se queda dormido durante la mayor parte del vuelo y aterriza en Sidney a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de no haber descansado y un dolor de espalda que retumba en su columna vertebral con cada paso. Ver a Rin esperándolo, sin embargo, le da la motivación necesaria para espabilarse, y cuando su amigo encuentra su hábitat natural encaramándose a su hombro agradece que a pesar del titubeo esté ahí.

—Tengo que pasarme por la universidad —explica Rin una vez se han acomodado en el autobús—. Puedes quedarte descansando de mientras; no tardaré mucho.

Las cervicales de Haruka crujen dolorosamente cuando el joven se endereza, tan sonoramente que incluso Rin lo oye. Haruka mira por la ventana, buscando en la bahía la forma de hacer la pregunta que lleva días dando vueltas por su mente.

—¿Está bien que me quede contigo? —se niega a mirar a Rin incluso cuando un extrañado _¿cómo?_ llega a sus oídos; una cosa es convivir con él en Tokio, donde sólo importa que ellos tengan claro lo que ocurre, pero Sidney es un asunto completamente distinto—. ¿No le molesta?

—¿A quién? —Rin sigue completamente perdido y Haruka no puede evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Por qué tiene que fingir ignorancia justo cuando debería captar al vuelo sus palabras?

—A Samuel Brown —responde en voz baja, escupiendo el nombre con veneno suficiente para matar a todos los ocupantes del autobús.

En menos de un segundo, Haruka ve mil y un cambios en la expresión de Rin. Empieza por un parpadeo mientras su cerebro procesa las palabras, continúa con cejas que se alzan y ojos que se abren más de lo humanamente posible, y luego un rubor sube por su cuello, tiñe sus mejillas y toca la punta de sus orejas mientras los labios que Haruka necesita tan desesperadamente en su piel se redondean en una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Haruka parece envidiar la cantidad de sangre que circula bajo la piel de Rin, porque el joven no tarda en sentir un calor casi insoportable cubriéndole la cara. Su amigo no parece estar esperando una explicación, sin embargo, porque no tarda en intentar elaborar la suya—: Eso… Sam no… —sacude la cabeza como un perro al que le ha entrado agua en las orejas—. ¡¿En serio?! —alza la voz sin darse cuenta y Haruka desea de todo corazón que nadie más en el autobús sepa japonés—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡No…! ¡No hay nada! —Rin se pone más colorado por momentos y un deje casi histérico se cuela en sus palabras—. Sólo… En Roma quería… —algo desagradable se retuerce en el estómago de Haruka—. Pero no pasó nada, de hecho se lo tomó bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que casi salí corriendo —reflexiona.

—¿Nada? —inquiere Haruka. Sólo para asegurarse. Rin niega con la cabeza—. Oh.

—Te lo dije —repite su amigo entre dientes—. ¡Y eso fue el año pasado! ¿En serio llevas todo este tiempo dándole vueltas? —Haruka se encoge de hombros, ignorando el dolor de espalda—. ¿Por qué no me creíste?

 _Es más fácil con una excusa_.

—Creía que te daba vergüenza —responde, lo cual no es del todo mentira.

No escucha la réplica de Rin. Se recuesta en el asiento y admira el paisaje, dejando que el rubor abandone tanto su rostro como el de su amigo mientras una sonrisa se hace hueco en su rostro.

El día es ahora un poco más soleado.

 

 

 

Durante el primer día de entrenamiento conjunto, Haruka descubre que Samuel Brown no es tan insoportable como sus celos le habían hecho imaginar. Es terriblemente escandaloso y es fácil entender que Rin se lleve bien con él, pero ostenta el récord de velocidad de cien metros a espalda de su universidad y sabe algo de japonés y a veces intenta dirigirse a Haruka en su lengua materna. Su pronunciación es terrible, sin embargo.

El día de su cumpleaños, Haruka sale a correr con Rin antes del entrenamiento, al igual que ha hecho las mañanas anteriores. Rin lo ha despertado con una lluvia de almohadazos y una completa negativa a dejarle dormir media hora más sólo por ser el aniversario de su nacimiento, pero Haruka disfruta el ejercicio matutino como si se tratase de un regalo más y casi lamenta que tengan que regresar para desayunar antes de acudir al centro acuático.

—¿Cómo te sientes habiendo pasado dos décadas en este hermoso mundo? —inquiere Rin cuando Haruka sale de la ducha con una toalla echada en los hombros. En la mesa baja que hay entre los sofás hay leche y tostadas, y nada en el aspecto de la comida o el olor que llena el apartamento hace sospechar que Rin haya preparado caballa.

—Lo sabrás dentro de… —Haruka finge tomarse unos segundos para hacer las cuentas que ha hecho las suficientes veces para conocer el resultado de memoria—. Seis meses. Vaya, olvidaba lo pequeño que eres.

Rin le da un codazo al sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Es casi una broma de mal gusto que esté tan cerca de Haruka cuando en realidad está a años luz, como la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

—Rin —Haruka deja su tostada en la mesa y espera a que Rin termine de dar un sorbo a su taza de café antes de continuar—. ¿Estás enfadado?

El joven enarca una ceja.

—Te está sentando mal el viaje, ¿eh? Primero Sam, ahora que…

—¿Qué pasó en Año Nuevo? —lo corta Haruka, y Rin se queda mudo, sus ojos huyendo de la mirada del joven hasta encontrar refugio en observar la mesa—. Estás raro desde entonces.

Rin traga saliva. Extrañamente, no está sonrojado; incluso sus labios han palidecido, y los restos de café que se quedan en las esquinas de su boca destacan como las pecas que no tiene.

—No estoy enfadado —murmura, y pese a que da la impresión de que en cualquier momento va a hacerse un ovillo y encogerse hasta desaparecer, su voz no tiembla—. Al menos, no contigo —toma aire hondo, hondo, y se aventura a alzar la mirada hacia Haruka—. Es sólo que quería… hacer algo. Pero al final no llegué a completarlo.

Rin suena tan honesto que Haruka también desea sincerarse y decirle que de unos meses a esta parte la necesidad de estar cerca de él arde tanto que no comprende cómo aún no tiene fiebre. Si es no temiese estropear su cumpleaños, y de paso el resto de su vida, por supuesto.

—¿Qué querías hacer? —pregunta en su lugar. Samuel Brown ya no es una excusa tras la que esconder el miedo a perder la relación más extraña y entrañable que atesora.

La oscuridad que parecía un juego de luces en los ojos de Rin regresa cuando esas palabras dan con algo en su mente. Haruka no tiene tiempo para cavilar sobre la naturaleza de esa mirada; siente como si entrase agua en los circuitos de su cerebro cuando la mano de Rin se acerca a él y se amolda a su mejilla, y todas sus neuronas chisporrotean al ver la expresión decidida, casi terca, de su amigo, para apagarse cuando los labios de Rin –aún pálidos, aún manchados de café– aterrizan en los suyos.

Haruka puede jurar que escucha todos y cada uno de sus mecanismos de defensa venirse abajo. Rin está besándolo y la mano que no está en su mejilla roza su cintura casi con miedo y a juzgar por el escalofrío que el pelo aún mojado del joven le produce al rozarle la nariz eso no es un sueño, y ninguna fantasía podría haber preparado a Haruka para algo así.

Rin malinterpreta la rigidez de su cuerpo. No es nada fuera de lo común –Haruka y Rin funcionan con malentendidos la mayor parte del tiempo–, pero cuando sus labios se separan de los de Haruka es un pánico primitivo lo que hace que las manos del joven salgan disparadas hacia la camiseta de su amigo, aferrando la tela y tirando para evitar que Rin se aleje. Ni siquiera le importa la posibilidad de que el fuego que se ha reavivado queme al joven. Sobrevivirá, igual que Haruka puede convivir con él.

Aun así, la mirada de Rin destila un terror completamente nuevo. Su mano ya no está en la mejilla de Haruka, sino en su hombro, y el joven parece haber olvidado por completo qué hacer ahora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se las ingenia para preguntar, como si no fuera él el que acaba de robarle un beso. Los puños de Haruka se cierran con más fuerza en torno a la tela de su camiseta.

Algo le dice que no tiene mucho que perder cuando se acerca a Rin en busca de otro beso. El miedo sigue ahí, más intenso que nunca, pero también el diminuto rayo de confianza que le asegura que, haga lo que haga con la boca de Rin, nada será peor que el embarazoso topetazo de hace unos segundos.

Rin no sabe besar. No parece tampoco saber respirar, porque el aire sale de su nariz a trompicones y Haruka temería que se asfixiara si él mismo no estuviese mareado porque no está seguro de cómo se las va a ingeniar para no echarle el aliento en la cara. Pero ambos lo están intentando, provocando pequeñas catástrofes en medio de un orgullo que les impide admitir que no tienen la menor idea de qué hacer, y cuando los dientes de Rin atrapan su labio inferior y tiran un poco, en una pantomima de arrancarlo, Haruka siente algo desgarrarse en el fondo de su abdomen y emite un sonido que ignoraba ser capaz de producir.

La sorpresa los hace retroceder a ambos, pero Rin parece haber perdido la mayor parte del miedo. Repite la acción, con idéntico resultado, y pese a la sonrisa divertida que asoma a su rostro Haruka no puede evitar reírse. El sonido colorea las mejillas de Rin y Haruka aprovecha para acomodarse en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, disfrutando de la mirada sorprendida del joven antes de agachar la cabeza para un nuevo intento.

Resulta curioso que en esta ocasión sea Rin quien parece tener un talento innato; sin embargo, Haruka aprende rápido, y no tarda en descubrir qué debe hacer si quiere escuchar al joven. Para ese momento Rin investiga un punto en su cuello que hace que el joven se encoja un poco por las cosquillas, y Haruka acaricia su piel bajo la camiseta, comprobando que su amigo hace un extraño ademán de levantarse cuando pasea los dedos por sus abdominales.

En los sueños de Haruka Rin no era un completo desastre. Él tampoco, pero no quiere pensar en ello. No obstante, cuando Rin se separa de él para tomar una bocanada de aire decente el miedo vuelve. Observa el rostro sonrojado, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes de su amigo, y es consciente de que esa imagen va a perseguirlo todas las noches durante el resto de su vida.

Esconde el rostro en el hombro de Rin, notando que los dedos del joven dejan de clavarse en su cadera para acariciar su espalda. Su idea de besar a Rin ya no le parece tan buena. Sabe que el joven quería hacerlo –de hecho, ha empezado él–, pero Haruka no quiere aventurarse más allá de la amistad sin la seguridad de que encontrarán la forma de regresar a ella si _esto_ –entendiendo _esto_ como lo que quiera que sea lo que están haciendo– sale mal.

Sólo la voz de Rin mascullando algo en inglés –Haruka está casi completamente seguro de que no es exactamente poesía– lo devuelve a la realidad. A Australia, a su vigésimo cumpleaños, en mitad del campamento de entrenamiento conjunto. No se mueve, sin embargo.

—Haru —Rin le da golpecitos en la espalda con el índice—. Eh, muévete; vamos a llegar tarde —Haruka sólo refuerza su abrazo. Escucha un suspiro—. ¿Qué pasa?

Haruka se separa de él, pero sigue sentado sobre sus piernas. El entrenamiento es lo último que le importa en ese momento. Lo cual es ligeramente preocupante. Observa a Rin, cuya impaciencia se torna preocupación al contemplar su rostro.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

El último rastro de una sonrisa se cae de los labios de Rin de tal forma que a Haruka casi le duele físicamente.

—Sí… Sí, claro… Si hubieras dicho…

Haruka niega con la cabeza rápidamente. El corazón le retumba en los tímpanos y sigue un poco mareado a causa de la cercanía de Rin, pero no quiere ningún malentendido más. No en eso.

—No. Quiero… —toma aire, lamentando como pocas veces no ser bueno con las palabras—. Quiero esto. A ti. Pero si estropeamos lo que tenemos…

Es curioso que Rin no comprenda lo más obvio y en cambio entienda sus mensajes más crípticos. El joven sonríe antes de asentir.

—Claro —Haruka tiene la impresión de que su esqueleto se ha esfumado con esa única palabra—. Ante todo somos amigos, ¿no? —el beso que Rin deposita en la punta de su nariz lo hace sonreír un poco también—. ¿Nos vamos?

Al fin, Haruka se aparta de él. Nada en su conversación mientras se visten y cogen sus cosas delata que acaba de pasar algo que no debería haber ocurrido, porque Haruka estaba dispuesto a guardarse para sí mismo sus sentimientos para evitar poner en peligro su amistad con Rin. Y cuando salen del apartamento y echan a andar Rin le susurra _feliz cumpleaños_ y recuerda que no es sólo un año más, que son veinte.

Se echa a reír en mitad de la calle, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Rin, que aún está sonrojado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Haruka podría decirle la verdad. Podría hablarle de las palabras que en su momento su abuela utilizó para ayudarle a huir de la presión que suponía su talento, de la ironía que contienen ahora.

—Besas mal —miente en su lugar, y la discusión que nace entonces sólo termina cuando llegan al centro acuático, donde no es un tema de conversación apropiado.

Mientras se dirige a los vestuarios, Haruka piensa que su abuela se equivocó. Tiene veinte años, pero mientras Rin esté a su lado, sea de la forma que sea, nunca podrá ser ordinario.

Y cuando Rin lo besa, aparentando confianza y poniéndose colorado antes siquiera de adelantarlo en su camino hacia donde aguarda el resto de nadadores, Haruka descubre que no tiene prisa para que llegue ese momento.


End file.
